Malik Ryou Bakura again
by Kuroe
Summary: Sequel to Ryou and Malik. They began a happy life together, but what happens when Bakura returns and Ryou gets amnesia?


Malik got out of bed Ryou had already left since he had early classes. He searched for his shirt but just found a different one and slipped it on. He found his way to the fridge a headache still lingered over him from last night and the foul taste of dry beer swam in his mouth. He took a sip of the milk he'd pulled from the fridge and set it on the counter as he opened his eyes wider to see the place a mess.

"Damn…" he groaned and began picking up. Clothes were strung over the bed and shelves, empty beer cans sat crushed on the ground the TV fuzzed still on. Other objects scattered on the ground covered in 'stuff'

He laughed to himself and finished cleaning up. He started the shower and threw his cloths in a basket in the corner, the phone rang but he just let the machine get it since he was lazy.

_Hey Malik I'm coming home right now I'm just stopping at the store to get some things ok. Hope you're still there and just not picking up bye sexy._ The voice laughed and a click said they hung up.

Malik lathered his hair with the fruity shampoo clumps of bubbles covered certain areas as the warm water sprinkled over his skin. He put his face under the water washing the dirt off.

Ryou opened the door to their apartment and walked in setting a plastic bag down. He heard the sound of the shower in the other room and saw that his message hadn't been answered yet. A mischievous smile covered his face. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the side as he crept to the door. He heard Malik curse and the sound of something falling.

Malik put the soap on the rack but it slipped off and hit his foot

"Fucking!" he still had his eyes closed so the soap in his hair wouldn't get in, he bent down searching for the escaping soap but every time he got it, it slipped form his hands again. He thought he heard the door open but took it as the soap that had once again gotten away form him and hit the side of the shower.

Ryou only had his boxers to take off and peeked on the other side of the shower curtain to see Malik bent over grabbing something in the piles of bubbling soap. He fought to hold back his laugh and stepped in. As his other foot went down he tried to grab Malik but his foot landed on the retreating soap and he slipped and fell under Malik.

"Whoa!"

"Kyah!" Malik wobbled and felt someone fall under him! He caught himself with the wall and heard a very familiar laugh as hands stroked up his legs and

"Why Malik I never knew"

"Knew what?" Malik washed the soap from his eyes and hair looking at the now soaked white hair down to the violet eyes and pale milky skin he loved since high school.

"Heh, heh" Ryou pulled for Malik to come down to eye level and he obeyed like a pet. Their lips locked together and immediately both began the fight for dominance in the kiss. Both tongues soft and silky with the others, their breath mixed Malik brushed his teeth

Malik was always the first to moan in the others mouth and Ryou smiled. They separated for breath and laughed at the mixed drool that connected their mouths. Ryou didn't wipe it away but pulled Malik in for another kiss as his hands went other places.

"I was taking a shower to get _clean_ but whatever" Malik laughed taking another gulp form the milk carton.

"What's with you and milk?"

"Your skin is about the same color and I'm just drawn to it, I mean it's just so sexy"

"It reminds me of different things" Ryou slid his hand up Malik's waist as he brushed by and opened the fridge pulling out a bottle of water.

"How were your classes?"

"Boring as usual except for the new teacher in my graphics class. His name is Mr. Pirk and I definitely perked when I saw him." Ryou saw Malik blush from the corner of his eye.

"Are you jealous" Ryou whispered blowing on Malik's earlobe, he saw bumps form on his neck and smiled.

"The perk was from his eyes which are the opposite from yours, from that I thought of only you" Ryou took Malik and pinned him on the couch.

Ryou woke up this time Malik was gone. Malik didn't take daytime classes instead he wanted to go later in the afternoon so that in the day he could work and pay for the life they had started. It had been about three years now since their 'experience' and even though he was glad it was over Ryou still felt a sort of… loss?

He shook away the thoughts and put on his clothes, Ryou searched the cabinets for some food when he remembered the bag he had left by the door. He picked it up and pulled out a bag of chips and a few sodas. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV just as the doorbell sang.

"Who is it?" he opened the door to see a skinny woman with short blonde hair, blood trickled down her chin and she wore only a thin white shirt and boxers. Her chest moved quickly as she breathed for a moment before talking.

"Please… help me…" she fell into his arms and a large man came over to his door, dark fire in his eyes. This fire was a fire Ryou knew all too well.

"What the hell did you do to my girlfriend!" the man spoke in a deep drunken voice

"What did you do to her?"

"That's none of your business!"

"LET HER GO!"

"NO YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" as the man went to grab the girl Ryou punched him and pulled the girl in closing and locking the door behind him. The man banged on the other side for an hour until passing out from the alcohol he was still drinking after punched.

Ryou laid the girl on the couch and got a wet towel, he wiped off the blood form her face and other shown parts. He removed her shirt luckily she wore a perfect bra still. He wiped dried blood from cuts on her stomach and shoulders. He got a heating pad and some aspirin for when she woke up.

The aroma of steak filled the air of the apartment and the sizzling of meat sounded out. The tapping of plates and glasses set on a thick wooden table and rustling with chairs.

Ryou sat on the arm of the couch and looked at the poor girl who still slept but stirred now. She looked only 17 maybe 18 but none older. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal a bit reddened eyes from crying in her sleep.

"Hello miss" she sat up alert "Don't worry he's gone, did he hurt you anymore than I think?"

"No…"

"He raped you"

"Y… Yes!" she wrapped her arms around Ryou and cried some more a small cut on her cheek opened form the muscle movement and filled with blood. Malik smiled sadly and went over he wiped the blood off and smiled at her saying sorry in a way.

"T… thank you"

"No thanks needed, come on Malik here is a great cook" the 2 smiled at her and she gave a weak smile back as they helped her to the table. She wore one of Ryou's purple shirts and the boxers she had on when she came. She ate the food at first shyly but soon chomped it down as if she hadn't eaten in weeks she looked it to. Her waist probably couldn't hold up chills sizes let alone adult.

"So miss what's your name?" she set her fork down and took a sip to clear her throat

"Mira, Mira Selenuia"

"Cute name" Malik smiled and she blushed "So how old are you Miss Mira"

"Oh you don't have to say Miss you can just call me Mira. I'm 15"

"15!" both Malik and Ryou jumped up startling her "Sorry about that but… you don't look 15"

"I know, everyone says that" she looked to the door a bit afraid

"That man said you were his girlfriend. How old was he?"

"When I talked to him before he told me he was 18 but he's actually 27" a tear gradually slipped from her eye.

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead, I was visiting my friend when I met him and he said I could move in with him for free since he thought I was… pretty but…"

"Then he turned into the opposite of what you though he was" she nodded to Ryou's knowledgeable words.

"We know exactly how you feel"

"You do?"

"The same thing happened to us 3 years ago"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, so you want to stay with us?"

"I don't want to be a burden"

"No way in hell would you be a burden. If you want we'd even adopt you" Ryou noticed the happy gleam in her eyes when he said this.

"Would you want us to adopt you? I know you don't know us very well but rest assured we'd have no reason to rape you"

"He's right, we're gay" Malik laughed

"But please stay here, I wouldn't feel at ease if you were to go somewhere else. Unless you don't feel com…"

"No, no thank you so much"

"Alright then, my name is Malik and this is Ryou"

The next morning while Ryou was at his morning classes Malik took Mira to get some new clothes. She wore Ryou's shirt and Malik's pants since their sizes we a bit different. Since Malik had stashed away a few bucks he was able to buy her 2 dresses and a few pairs of pants and shirts, after that he had more than enough to buy himself some stuff and groceries.

"Thank you so much Malik for these clothes and ice cream"

"You're even more beautiful when you smile Mira"

"Thank you"

"Here, when you were trying on clothes and went and bought you these, I hope they come to your fitting" Malik handed her a pink bag

"Ah! Thank you!" she opened the bag and her smile grew larger as she pulled out a pair of black boots with buckles.

"Oh I love you!" she hugged Malik and they walked into a small café for lunch.

"Oh look at that cute couple over there" 2 older women looked at Malik and Mira getting the opposite idea but didn't mind since he knew the truth.

Malik and Mira walked through the door just as Ryou got out of the shower he smirked at the two and walked back into his room.

"Um Mira let me help you with those um…"

"Hee, hee I can do it myself Malik. Thank you but maybe you should go get some rest" Mira smiled at Malik and he gestured back as he walked into Ryou's room.

"Ryou did…" the door closed behind him by a pale hand, Malik turned around to see Ryou standing in front of the door still smirking.

"Did you need me…?" Malik stepped closer and Ryou dropped his towel

Mira sat on the couch and turned on the TV. She had only been here for a day but was already accustomed to how they were. She heard a slight bump on the door and laughed. About a half hour later the two came out smiling.

"You 2 are like animals, its fun being here thank you Malik thank you Ryou"

"You're welcome runt"

"Runt!"

"Well you can't expect me to call you Mira all of the time" Ryou shrugged with a smile

"I ordered pizza for tonight" Ryou informed just as a knock was heard on the door Malik walked over and opened it to find 2 police men.

"I'm sorry do we have the TV too loud?" Malik joke lifting an eyebrow

"Sir we need to take Mira Selenuia"

"What why?" Mira held on to Ryou like a child

"She is living her illegally, her father wants her home"

"My father? My father is dead!" Ryou wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders

"Ma'am please come peacefully your father is waiting just down the hall"

"B… but"

"Ma'am"

"Mira come on!" the large man who had been there before came in pushing Malik out of his way

"Hey you can't just walk in here!" Ryou turned his back to the man protecting Mira from him

"Mira"

"Sir this man has the adoption papers for Ms. Selenuia"

"No please!" Mira tried to hold on to Ryou but the man pulled her away

"You can't let him take her, he beats her and"

"Sir I am sorry but you have no proof of this and he has…"

"No proof! There's proof right here!" as the man passed Malik he took Mira and moved the shoulder part of her shirt down to reveal a large scar.

"Here's your proof! How stupid are you people she's scared as shit from him and she even says he did it!" Malik pulled Mira away from the man and yelled at the men

"He does! Please don't make me go back!" she buried her face in Malik's shirt and held on so tight her knuckles turned white. The cops were at a knot, they didn't say anything for a moment till the man punched Malik in the gut and went to grab Mira.

"Sir!" the police men grabbed the man but he just shoved them off and hit Mira when she looked away from Malik. She fell to the ground and Ryou held her tightly. The police handcuffed the man and left.

"Thank you" Malik and Ryou held Mira almost so tight she couldn't breathe but she didn't care.

A month passed by and Mira started school again, all three lived like a gay family with one straight girl 

Malik left Ryou with Mira while he went to do 'something' he came back almost an hour later with a box wrapped in blue paper.

"What's this?" Ryou looked at the box

"Not for you"

"Who is it for then Malik?" Mira asked leaning on the counter

"You"

"Really wow thank you but, it's not my birthday yet"

"Just open it MiMi"

"MiMi?"

"Hurry up"

"Hai!" she tore of the paper and opened the box to pull out a long blue dress with pink lace around the waist. She looked in the box and saw an envelope she picked it up and read the paper inside. Her eyes widened and tears bunched up as she smiled and hugged Malik.

"Thank you"

"What is it?" Ryou said feeling left out

"Adoption papers, hope that ok with everyone"

"Of course" Ryou smiled

"Thank you so much" Mira smiled, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Took longer than I expected but I got it from the cops and then bought you this dress for dinner tonight"

"Tonight?" Ryou lowered his gaze

"Ya why?"

"I have to work late"

"Well I could change it for tomorrow"

"No, you 2 go I'll pick up something special for both of you when I come home" Ryou smiled "I should get ready though it's almost time to go" Ryou stuck out his tongue and went into his room. No too much longer did he come out his hair tied up in a ponytail and his white shirt buttoned to his neck with black pants and sneakers. (I meant to put no)

"Well this is farewell my loves!" Ryou over played walking to the door he bowed as if in a play and then left

"We can stay home if you want?" Mira suggested

'It's up to you, Ryou is gone meaning we can stay out later if you want to"

"Ok!" she smiled and hugged Malik again and he just smiled back but looked at the door as if awaiting it to open with a smiling Ryou saying he was joking or skipping work.

Ryou started the car just as if started to rain he pulled out and drove to work. Stopping at a light he looked at the people on the sidewalk running for cover but someone out of the crowd caught his eye most. The man walked slowly not caring that he was getting drenched, his long spiky white hair stuck to his clothes which stuck to his pale skin. As if knowing he was being watched he looked with violet eyes at the now driving Ryou.

"No, it wasn't him, no, no" Ryou cursed and turned a corner into a restaurant parking lot. He got out and ran to the doors to find them locked.

"Damn where are my keys?" rain pecked him colder and colder till he finally got the door open and stumbled in. As he closed the door a man across the street looked in but he didn't notice.

"Ryou you're late, boss was looking for you" a thin woman with long brown hair said moving her finger side to side.

"Sorry Trisha"

"I told him you were stuck in the rain so you better hurry and give out these orders" she pointed to the counter that was covered with 4 plates of food.

"Nyah" he stuck out his tongue and laughed grabbing the plates, he walked around a white wall and set the plates at their tables. He walked back into the kitchen hearing a new customer coming in.

"It's not as busy as I thought it'd be, sorry Ryou" a shorter man with black hair apologized

"It's ok I guess" Ryou shrugged "At least I'm getting paid extra"

"Well"

"Don't tell me I'm not getting paid extra for this"

"Um not really…" the man looked at the wall and covered his ears as Ryou yelled at him

"Ryou! Order up!" Trisha called as she threw a towel at the black haired man who had cowered to the back

Ryou mumbled under taking the drink and appetizer to table 6. He looked at the ground not noticing who was even sitting at table 6.

"Here you go"

"Thank you" the man spoke in calm strokes that sent shivers down Ryou's spine, he didn't want to look up but was forced to as the man finished "Ryou"

"Ba… kura…" Ryou's face drained into a blank white even though he was already pale as paper. His eyes turned into a lifeless stare and glossed over. Bakura gave a cunning smile and offered Ryou to sit but he just stood there.

"Ryou come on! It's getting busier by the minute" Trisha called from the back. Ryou walked to the back a tear falling off of his chin now.

"Ryou?"

"Trisha I have to go home"

"You look like you're gonna pass out, go home then"

"Bye" Ryou rushed out, the rain had just stopped as he opened his car door.

"Ryou" Bakura's voice rang inside is head and he leaned against his car

"Ryou look at me"

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he felt like he was 17 again but even more afraid as Bakura's voice tormented him again.

"Ryou" Bakura grabbed Ryou's wrist and he froze "I'm sorry" Bakura pulled Ryou closer and turned his face, their lips locked but Ryou didn't move. Bakura pulled away and looked into the blank tortured eyes.

"Ryou I know I hurt you before but I love you. You are all I think about ever since the day you left me, I have found you and I don't want to I won't loose you again. I'm sorry my love"

"I will not be your toy anymore Bakura, I refuse"

"You were never my toy, you're my lover Ryou"

"No"

"Ryou…"

"I don't love you anymore" Ryou glared at the shocked Bakura "who could love such a demon" Bakura's expression flashed through angry then blank

"That's not fair you were _fun_, who wouldn't want to play" he spoke coldly and let go of Ryou both glared at the other. Ryou opened his car door more and stepped in still watching Bakura carefully. He closed the car door and turned the key, as Ryou drove out of the lot Bakura's expression changed from annoyed to sad.

Mira and Malik sat down and ordered drinks and were ready to order.

"I'll have the steak medium rare" Mira ordered handing her menu to the waiter

"I'll have the soup and onigiri with salmon" he too handed in his menu and the waiter disappeared to the back

"I wonder if Ryou will be serving us" Malik looked out the window and saw a blue car flash by, the same one as Ryou's. He shrugged it off and looked at Mira who was smiling and moving her head to the music playing on the speakers.

"So you'll be 16 soon enough won't you"

"Yep and this year is almost over so I'll be in10th grade soon" she smiled

"I hope you stay happy living with us"

"Thank you Malik, you 2 are like fathers no wait ya that or brothers hee, hee" the 2 laughed as their drinks came.

Ryou pushed on the gas, speeding past a red light and stop sign he saw someone crossing and skidded to a halt spinning out of control.

An ambulance rushed passed the restaurant in the direction that the identical Ryou's car had sped off.

"So Mira how was your steak"

"Mm it was great and your soup"

"Delicious, I suppose we should head back now. Ryou must have gone home for us"

"Ya, I'm sorry"

"For what"

"If it wasn't for me you 2 would have been able to spend this night together"

"No it wasn't your fault, don't say sorry"

"… We should hurry up"

"Ok" they paid and walked from the restaurant to Malik's red car. They drove about only a few minutes till they were stuck in traffic. Malik looked ahead and saw that there had been an accident he thought that was where the ambulance had probably been heading but the ambulance was almost a street over putting someone into the back. Malik's eyes shot open as he saw Ryou's white hair and noticed the blue car **was** Ryou's.

"Mira hold on tightly" Malik swerved through the traffic and stopped by the ambulance.

"Sir…"

"He's my brother!" the officer was at a loss and allowed Malik and Mira to follow to the hospital.

"I can't take this!" Malik stood up aggravated from waiting so long.

"Malik I'm sure he's ok" Mira tried to assure him but failed as she began crying herself

"Mira don't cry you're right he's fine" Malik held onto Mira for her and his own protection as he held in his tears. Just then the nurse came out of the room they held Ryou in.

"Are you his brother and sister?"

"Yes ma'am how is he doing?"

"He's just asleep but broke a leg and arm and cracked a few of his ribs. He had to get some stitches on his face and back but other than that he is doing ok" the nurse gave him a sad look

"Ok?"

"He was thrown hard into the pavement when his car crashed. We still don't know if his brain in memory will serve as well now"

"What are you saying he's going to be retarded or something?"

"No I'm saying he may not remember anything in the past few years"

"He's stronger than that, he'll pull through!"

"Calm down sir, it's possible that he'll be just fine" the nurse walked back into the room.

Finally Ryou was awake and Malik and Mira were allowed to see Ryou one at a time. Malik went in and took Ryou's hand in his own.

"Ryou?"

"Hey Malik…"

"Thank god your ok" Malik hugged Ryou, Ryou winced and Malik remembered how it would hurt.

"Sorry"

"It's ok I'd do the same" Ryou smiled

"So you remember everything right?"

"Of course I do idiot I'm not weak" Ryou stuck out his tongue and Malik smiled with joyful tears falling down.

"Where is Bakura?"

"I don't know, why would you want to know that Ryou?"

"Why isn't he here?"

"Ryou…? Are you sure you remember?"

"Yes I remember! Why isn't Bakura here?"

"Ryou we left Marik and Bakura almost 4 years ago now"

"No… I saw him just today and he kissed me he said he loved me so why isn't he here with me!"

"Ryou calm down! Remember he hurt us! Why would you want him here? Ryou don't you remember what he did? Do you remember us?"

"What do you mean us?"

"I mean us, we live together we love each other"

"Malik, you're my best friend and you always will be don't worry my memory didn't lose anything"

"Yes it did…"

"Is my car ok?"

"No the front isn't there anymore they were surprised you even lived and came out with only this"

"Malik can I come in" Mira poked her head in

"Ya…" Malik stood up and walked out "He doesn't remember all of it…"

"Malik?" his voice scared her a bit but saddened her more "Ryou how are you?"

"Hello"

"Do you remember my name? I'm Mira you saved me from being beaten to death"

"Wow I guess I did forget some things then… I'm sorry I don't remember you really"

"It's ok, you remember Malik though right?"

"Of course"

"Oh good, I'm guessing you 2 will be back at it in not time flat" Mira laughed

"Back at what?"

"Well what you do everyday of course, I swear I've only lived with you 2 for a month and it's gonna be odd not hearing you 2 in the other room together"

"What are you talking about?"

"Did I say it too bluntly? I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Are you trying to say me and Malik have sex?"

"Well yes"

"Malik is only my friend if you live with us you should know that. I'm in love with Bakura, he's the only I'd sleep with"

"What? Who's Bakura?"

"Ok miss time is up I'm sorry but he needs to get his rest" the nurse came in scooting Mira out

"Malik who's Bakura?"

"Someone you never want to meet"

"Is that the one you were referring to when you said you went through the same thing?"

"Yes"

"Malik I'm so sorry, he'll remember soon though. Won't he?"

"I don't know"

Ryou closed his eyes as the nurse left the room turning off the lights. Just as he fell into sleep he saw the image of Malik's face and then Bakura's smile.

Malik and Mira helped Ryou into the car and drove home. Within time Ryou could walk again though slowly, he went back to work luckily remembering what he did but not the names of the people he worked with or some of the table numbers.

Malik and Mira worked on returning his memory by showing him pictures and other things but nothing came back to the point of Malik and him in love. He barely began to remember Mira as well.

Ryou walked out to wait for Malik to come pick him up and saw someone sitting on the curb.

"Bakura?"

"Ryou I know you're mad but…" Bakura stood up and Ryou ran into his arms.

"I missed you, why didn't you come?"

"Ryou…?" Bakura pulled away from Ryou and looked at him

"Are you ok…?" Ryou pulled Bakura into his own kiss

Malik drove up to pick Ryou up from his shift and saw him and then him again? No it wasn't double, it was Bakura! Malik looked away and kept driving.

Bakura saw Malik as he drove passed probably coming to pick Ryou up from work, as Malik drove on Bakura noted the hurt face he had.

"Ryou is there something you're not telling me?"

"Like what? Don't worry you're the only one I will ever have sex with Bakura. No one else" Ryou rested his head on Bakura's chest

"You're acting a bit different Ryou, what happened?"

"Nothing please take me with you to your place. I only want to be with you" Ryou held on tighter and Bakura hugged him.

"Ok" Bakura led Ryou to his tiny but good conditioned car and they drove to his house. They parked at an old house surrounded by trees and dead plants.

"It looks familiar"

"Ya I know… you don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?"

"You must have blocked it out, and I don't blame you. I'm sorry"

"It's ok Bakura, I love you" this again struck Bakura as odd, but he didn't care now. He had wanted Ryou so badly that nothing would stop him from having him this way, nothing.

They got out and Bakura opened the unlocked door for Ryou. Windows were taped together and the door barely hung to the hinges. Bakura led the way to his room and opened the door the room was painted dark blue with black lights. Ryou's white shirt glowed as they walked to the bed. Ryou sat down as Bakura stood in front of him. Bakura opened Ryou's legs and kneeled between them smiling.

"I love you Ryou"

"I love you too Bakura" Ryou smiled and helped Bakura unzip his pants.

Malik walked into the house Mira was startled when he threw the door closed with a loud bang.

"Malik are you ok? Why were you crying? Where's Ryou"

"He's with Bakura and he won't come back"

"Malik…" Mira stood to hug him but Malik just walked past her and into his room. He plopped down onto the bed and just laid there wide awake.

Ryou lay next to Bakura he didn't get the happiness and fulfillment he had thought he got from Bakura. He loved Bakura right? Every time Bakura kissed him though, he saw Malik.

"What! But Ryou you can't move in with, Malik do something I know you don't…" Mira tried to get Malik to step into the arrangement of Ryou moving in with Bakura.

"I'm sorry Mira, I love Bakura and it'd be easier if I lived with him instead"

"Oh this is so stupid! How fucking dumb can you be! You got into a damned accident and lost a few memories! You love MALIK NOT BAKURA!" Bakura gave a mocking smile at the girl she looked at him a bit scared by his cold dark eyes. She grabbed Malik's shirt and looked at him.

"He's old enough to choose for himself. Even if it is a dumb ass move" Malik turned and opened the door "Go then" Ryou look at Malik and for some reason felt shocked, he followed Bakura to the door and hugged Malik goodbye.

It had only been a week since Ryou had left and Malik only left his room for a few classes and then stopped leaving his room except for the bathroom to throw up. He stopped eating drinking, Mira heard him crying and when she saw him he looked paler than Ryou but green with illness.

He only slipped a folded paper under her door for her birthday, inside the paper was a few 20's and nothing more than the words 'Happy B-day.' Since she was 16 now she could get her license and once Mira did that she found the address to Bakura's house.

She pulled up in the dirt and got out, she knocked on the door and waited but there was no answer. She knocked again then moved the doorknob to find it unlocked, she walked in the house was cold and dark like a haunted house. The walls were painted white but had wet spots form leaks.

"Ryou…?" she heard something in the back room and knew they must be busy. She turned to leave and wait in the car.

"Do you need something?" she looked up into the dark blue eyes, covered by sunglasses, of a tall older spiked blonde. He wore a black jacket and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"I-I'm sorry the d-d-door was opened and I-I needed to s-see R-Ryou" she stuttered, he lifted his hand as if to hit her and she looked away only to feel cold stiff hands on her shoulder. She looked up as he removed his glasses, dark circles fell under his eyes and she saw a large cut going vertically across his nose.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, no, no not you" he looked at the door and the noise had stopped in the room.

"What do you mean by that?" in answer he pulled out a gun and loaded it.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"That tramp kid in there is gonna pay for what he did"

"You mean Ryou? He didn't do anything! Don't you dare hurt him!"

"Get outta my way kid" the man pushed Mira aside and walked to the door. He opened it to reveal Bakura who had just gotten his pants on and Ryou who was already dressed.

"Marik?" Bakura glared at the man and looked at Ryou as the man, Marik, pointed the gun at the younger.

"NO!" Mira's scream could probably be heard for only a few seconds till the sound of a missed gun shot drowned it out. Marik got up and hit Mira out of his way as he went after Ryou, Bakura punched Marik to side track him and told Ryou to run. Ryou stopped and helped Mira then ran to her car with her. But before they could get in Ryou froze and looked back for Bakura only to see Marik right behind him.

"You runt!" before Mira could move, Marik punched Ryou against the car and knocked him out. About to hit him again Mira kicked him in the nuts and pulled Ryou into the car. She closed the door and jumbled with the keys accidentally dropping them. Marik got back up and broke through the window.

"Ah!"

"Damn it bitch that hurt!" Marik grabbed her hair and pulled her through the window. Bakura came out blood dripping off his face from a wound on his head. He pointed the dropped gun of Marik's at him.

"Let her go Marik!" Marik hesitated for a moment then let Mira go, she found the keys and drove form the scene at full speed.

Ryou opened his eyes and at first saw black then blurred images, he fell back asleep. Awaking again he saw the blurred then clear image of Mira.

"Oh I'm so glad you're awake"

"Malik…" Ryou looked to the side and saw Malik who just looked at him and got up. Ryou closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could barely believe what he had just seen, Malik's hair was greasy, his eyes had large bags under them he looked as skinny as a skeleton and pale with a green tint. It made Ryou want to puke but instead a tear fell down his cheek.

"I'll get you some water and something to et" Mira gave a fake smile and left the room, Ryou heard her knock on Malik's door and say something but it was too faint for him to understand. She came back later with a tray, on it was water, juice, and some fruit.

"I'm not that much of a cook so I just brought you this" she side smiled and set it down.

"I need to get to school or I'll get in so much trouble again, Ryou"

"Ya?"

"Please try to remember…"

"Remember?" Mira left the room saying "Goodbye" he heard the door open and close and knew she was gone. He heard Malik's door open and footsteps go into the bathroom. The shower turned on and Ryou saddened more.

Had he caused Malik to be the way he was now? Was it his fault? He never thought he would ever end up more than just friends with Malik but maybe it did happen… Ryou took a sip of his water and got up. He felt a bit light headed either from being hit before or getting up too quickly, he walked to the door or stumbled, he turned the knob and fell over in the doorway.

Malik got out of the shower and decided to check on Ryou to be sure he was ok. He opened the door to find Ryou passed out in front of it.

"Shit!" Malik struggled to pick Ryou up with one arm since the other held up his towel. He dragged Ryou to the bed but couldn't lift him all the way. He had become too weak the past week and felt too limp to hold Ryou anymore, he kneeled laying Ryou down.

Ryou opened his eyes to see Malik half awake next to him on the ground.

"Malik? Are you ok?" Ryou held Malik up and looked at him, he felt like a newborn child in weight and looked except for the finally clean hair and smell.

"Malik I'm sorry I hurt you in any way"

"Don't be" Malik shook and stood up helping his self to the door, he turned and smiled at Ryou and went back into his room.

Malik hadn't come out and Mira was asleep on the couch, Ryou decided to take a walk since he couldn't stand to be inside any longer and was feeling much better. He put on a jacket and went out. Just as he was heading back it began raining, then pouring. He didn't run or walk faster, just walked. As he neared the apartments he saw someone standing by the stairs. As he got closer he saw it was Malik, he walked faster and then ran into Malik's arms. Neither could tell him the other was crying or if it was the rain but who cared now.

Bakura watched half smiling half broken at the perfect picture before him, he turned and walked back to the hell he created and deserved more than all.

Thought Ryou hadn't remembered thoroughly him and Malik's intimacy before, they made more and better memories these with Mira and true happiness that now, did not and would never have bad memories of the past.

Well there it is, cheesy yes, do I care nope. Hope you liked it though. Plz review and tell me what you think, if I should make more stories like this Yaoi or Yuri. If you have any requests just tell me.

 Sayonara!


End file.
